Atlantis and Athens
by AthenaGray15
Summary: Annabeth is arranged to marry Luke,but when Prince Percy accidentally kills him,he gets his Kingdom, riches and...fiance? Is Annabeth ready to love someone again?Can Percy win her heart-or win Calypso mess everything up just like she did with Annabeth's 1st love? &what about the fact that Annabeth turned her back against her father and Athens?Don't own anything- PEM&Rick does     R
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantis and Athens**

**Hi, I'm AthenaGray15 and this is my first fanfic ever. So I hope you enjoy and review. (PS: I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.)**

Annabeth's POV

Today was my 16th birthday, the day my dad picks my new fiancé. You could say, I cursed the day when the law stated "When a girl turned 16, their father will have to choose their husband… and their mothers shall choose their son's wife..." You see, I live here in Atlantis and (like every girl) we have follow the law. Most girls all around the world can't wait until they turn 16, but me, not really. I've always wished my 16th birthday won't arrive. But no I just had to…-  
>I got cut of in my thoughts when there was knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." I said. The door opened revealing my father.  
>"Annabeth, dear, there's been a change of plans, your real mother… um … Queen Athena of Athens is now giving the throne to you, and so we had a little talk and your getting married to Prince Luke Castellan." As if that was his que, he quickly closed the door leaving me a little shocked and confused (not to mention a little bit surprised). Then I realized... he said Queen Athena of Athens was my mother and she was giving up the throne to me which makes me…<p>

Princess and future Queen of Athens!

**So, this chapter was way too short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. (Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlantis and Athens **

**Please Read:**

**Authors note: Yeah, I hate these too. But this is my first one so please read. Anyways , thanks for the reviews from: , ASenseofImagaintion and pomy1594- thanks for the advise and compliments. I also know this story sounds a lot like PiperElizabethMclean's 'Atlantis', but trust me, after you read this story you'll probably change your mind on it. I'll also want to tell you that I can only update on the weekends and Friday afternoon. **

**It's a rule in my family that I can't use my DS, wii, computer and a lot more on school days. Which is a total bummer. But I think I can try to update, by telling my mom I have to type something up for school (don't tell her). So yeah, I'll try to update on week days. The last thing I wanted to tell you about my new story 'A Celebrity Love Story'**

**I'm planning to write these two stories at the same time. So when I update here, a new chapter will be published there. It will probably be hard, but I think I can managed. So thank you so much for reading this boring authors note, but I means a lot two me and you'll probably see just a few more in the future. Also, you'll see **

'**A Celebrity Love Story' probably this weekend and you can always find it on the Percy Jackson & The Olympians archive or if you type up my pen-name: AthenaGray15 in the search box, and you will find it there. (This story is an original.)**

**So thank you again for reading this note and thank you once again to all those who reviewed for chapter one. **

**AthenaGray15 :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atlantis and Athens**

**Hi, I know I didn't update for a while, since I'm working with 'A Celebrity Love Story' and I'm planning for my next story 'The Fallen Angles.' But I hope you'll still read this story/chapter: **

Percy's POV 

I still can't believe my arch-enemy already got a fiancée before I did, and look it's Annabeth Chase the hottest princess in the history of princesses and she didn't even know she was a princess till a few days ago. Gods, I have to stop acting like this. I was just fencing as usual. But for some reason, I had a feeling I'd meet my fiancée very soon. And that's when a face I wished never to see showed up… Luke Castellan.

**(A/N: Yeah, things happened really quickly, Annabeth and Luke meet and there really good friends and Percy envies Luke and is a little jealous he got Annabeth. So sorry if you wanted more details, but this is a Percabeth story, and it will come up in later chapters… Carry on) **

"What are you doing here." I snared at him. Luke laughed coldly: "Oh, Percy, still mad I got Rachel and now Annabeth, but like the law says, a dual of death for the kingdom, riches, land and… oh look fiancée, has to be done." "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as ever.

"Oh, you do know the laws of marriage right." Sighted Luke.

That's when it hit me, the law says, that when a prince gets married, they have to have a dual with one of there enemies; if the prince wins, the marriage is still one and he gets his enemies land, riches, kingdom and many more treasures; but when the enemy wins, he gets the princes land, riches, kingdom, treasure … fiancée. "You picked me for the dual didn't you." I asked.

Luke laughed and then nodded. "Of course, I mean, your kingdom has the most riches out of the whole family and It would be such a pity for you to be the next king." I rolled my eyes, "You do know I can beat you in any dual, right." Luke had angry raised into his eyes. "Fine, will see want you got, meet me tomorrow at dawn, and pray to every god you know, because when you die you'll go to Hades." And with that Luke went out of the fencing club. And I knew there, I had to beat Luke even if it meant dying. But I also realized, that if I win, I'll get….

Annabeth.

**So, what did you think, loved it hated it, please review and tell me if I should continue. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atlantis and Athens **

**Hey, after I read the reviews from: daughterofposeidon99, I realized, I don't want Bob to have skittles (no offense Bob.) So I updated as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy: **

Percy's POV 

I took a deep breath, I had a 50-50 chance of living and…dying. It was already dawn and I was just heading to the arena. My mother Queen Sally and dad King Poseidon have been worried since this morning, so are Luke's parents. My parents and Luke's parents tried ever thing to stop the dual, but we were both determined to get the kingdom even if it meant dying.

As I entered the arena, the crowed was filled with every kingdom in the family including Athens, I caught Annabeth and saw that she and her whole family and kingdom had a very worried look, either they know Luke would die or if I would die. **(A/N: Sally, Athena and Poseidon are all best friends, so if your wondering why the Chases are also worried about Percy, there's you answer.) **

When the whole crowd saw me, they all cheered. I gulped since I saw some glares from Luke's kingdom, but most of them liked me more than Luke, so thank gods. I walked to the middle of the arena where the guard showed me some weapons. "Pick one Prince Percy." One of the guards said. "No thanks, I have my own." I said. The guards looked confused that I refused the weapons they had for me. But they eventually walked off.

I could, see a whole bunch of paparazzi, taking pictures while reporters, reported: "Oh my, Prince Percy has refused on of the most powerful blades… blah, blah, blah." I sighed knowing, they didn't know what kind of blade I had. "All right, kingdoms, we have Prince Luke Castellan and Prince Percy Jackson for the marriage dual, boys show as you blades." Our trainer Chiron said.

Chiron had a sad look on his face, knowing that after today was either mine or Luke's funeral. Luke took at his sword Blackbite. With that everybody gasped since that was second to the best blade ever. Every body looked at me to see my weapon. I smiled knowing that everybody would laugh at first. And with that I took out my pen Anaklusmos or Riptide.

And I was right, they crowd would laugh, except My parents, Chiron and…Annabeth. Luke laughed. "Gods Percy, is that all you have, I can easily kill you since I have the best kind of blade in all the world." I smirked: "Or you should say second to the best." And with that, I uncapped Riptide and everybody gasped except Luke who turned shocked as ever. Chiron came back in as he said: "Alright, rule number one.." Luke cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know old-man, just say go so I can proclaim my new kingdom."

Chiron glared at Luke, but took a deep breath "Alright, fine, go… but if I had to choose one of my best worriers, I would choose and only choose Percy, he has the right soul and heart for a knight, King, Son and many more and you Luke, all I saw was greed, selfishness and cruel, if either of you die tonight, it would be you." And with that Chiron backed away. I saw angry in Luke's eyes from getting offended and saying he was the one who was going to die. "Let the dual begin." Chiron announced and with that me and Luke started to dual.

**(A/N: I have no clue how to write in words: when somebody's fencing each other, but if you saw the movie: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief, take the part of the first time Percy and Annabeth met (which is when they play capture the flag and the have a dual) So take that, but change Annabeth in to Luke and get Percy to kill Luke.) **

Finally, after an hour of so… I won, which meant… I killed my ex-best friend and just seeing him down filled with blood, made me remember ever thing we've be through. The next thing I knew was Chiron taking my arm and calling Champion. And with that thee crowd went wild. My parents, Luke's and the Chases came down from the arena and the first thing they all did besides Annabeth, Malcolm and there 2 little brothers hugged me. After they let go, I saw Annabeth looking down at Luke with angry tears going done her check.

Once she saw me, she slapped me across the face and ran off. Leaving me: sad, confused, angry, guilty and…

Hurt?

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. **

**AthenaGray15 :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atlantis and Athens **

**Wow, I updated 3 times today, well since I did not was Bob to kill daughterofposeidon99 and since he's about to kill daughterofposeidon99, he does not deserve skittles. (Bad Bob.) So please read: **

Annabeth's POV 

When I saw Luke on the ground dead, I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson had killed Luke just because he want revenge on him for still Rachel. When I first saw him, I was head over heels, but know that he killed Luke, I'll get my own revenge. Tears came down my check, Chiron said, Luke was greedy, cruel and selfish. But all I saw was kindness and a good spirit.

I don't get why Luke had to dye and Why his parents didn't kill Luke, did he do something wrong? I pushed that thought away as I ran to the beach. Where I cried my heart out. After 30 minutes or so, I heard a voice which wanted me to kill the owner. "Um…Annabeth, are you okay." Percy asked. I turned around, wiped my tears and glared at him. Then I slapped him again. "Ow, what the heck… why do you always slap me." He asked.

"WHY, WELL YOU JUST KILLED MY FIANCÉE, SO NO, I AM NOT OKAY, YOU… JUST KILLED HIM FOR REVENGE." I scrammed at him. "FIRST OF ALL, HE'S NOT YOUR FIANCÉE ANYMORE, SECOND- IT WASN'T JUST REVENGE WHEN I KILLED LUKE, HE DID A LOT OF BAD THINGS IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW." he yelled back.

"OH…REALLY, TELL ME WHAT HE DID, DID HE BETRAY YOU, KILL ONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMB.." I started only to be cut off… "YOUR RIGHT, HE KILLED MY YOUNGER BROTHER TYSON AND OLDER BROTHER TRITON, HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND RACHEL, WHO'S DEAD NOW AND WORST OF ALL, HE BETRAYED ME, THE WHOLE KINGDOME AND HIS VERY OWN FAMILY. "WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU KILLED ONE OF YOUR VERY OWN FAMILY MEMBER." I screamed back. "I THINK I'VE NOTICED AND I'M TRULY GUILTY FOR THAT BUT HE…" Percy trailed off.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU KILLED HIM FOR YOUR PERSONALLY USE." I yelled. "WELL BETTER GET USED OF ME, SINCE I'M YOUR NEW FIANCÉE LIKE IT OR NOT." She said. And for the first time, I saw how said and hurt Percy looked. Maybe, he is guilty. No, he isn't he killed Luke, revenge is the answer…right? "WELL FINE, IF YOU WILL BE MY NEW FIANCÉE, I SWEAR I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU BRING UP LUKE'S NAME." I snarled. Percy Laughed coldy and it was kind of attractive…wait did I just say that.

"FINE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET YOU TO BELIEVE ME AND LOVE ME." He said, strangely calm and with that he stormed off. Gods, Percy is so stubborn sometimes, but In a cute way. No, no, no, Annabeth you can not fall in love with Percy, he killed Luke, your Luke. Then I realized he said: 'FINE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET YOU TO BELIEVE ME AND LOVE ME.' Wait, Percy said he'll get me to believe him and love him. Does that mean Percy loves me?

No…Annabeth snap out of it, you're not in love with Percy Jackson. I told myself. Bu then I realized I was falling in love with him. Should I really get revenge on him, I mean It's the right thing…

Right?

**Well, what did you think? Please review and please Bob, don't kill daughterofposeidon99 **

**AthenaGray15 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Atlantis and Athens **

**This is the chapter all the Percabeth fans been waiting for: **

Percy's POV 

I know, I kind of blow my cover of loving Annabeth, but who wouldn't, I mean she's gorgeous, smart, funny,and kind can totally kick butt (and I learned that the hard way.) I know she'll probably kill me for killing Luke. I mean, you heard what she said, whenever I say Luke's name or bring it up, she'll never believe me. But, like I said, I'll do everything to show that Luke did a lot of bad in his life and to get Annabeth to love me . (Cheesy right.)

But anyways, I was heading back to the castle; I did not want to see anybody from the arena. As I walked, I saw a lot of people, whispering or gossiping about me. But as usual, I ignored them. I was just going back to the castle when somebody started pulling on my shirt. "Uncle Percy." A little boy said. I looked down to find Arian, Queen Calypso's son- who visited last month and already left. "Arian, what are you doing here." I asked

"Mommy, daddy left without me." He said. Then I realized, on almost every channel in the world, Calypso and her husband had put up a 10,000,000,000,000 dollar warranty just to find Arian. "Well, come inside then, will call your mommy and daddy." I told him. He nodded as we both went inside. "Okay, just stay here, I'll call Alma, so she can call your mom and dad, okay." I told him as he sat down.

When Alma-who was my nanny when I was young, and she was Filipina **(A/N: Sorry, I really had to bring a Filipino in this story since that's my nationality, if you don't know what country Filipinos are from, there from the Philippines.) – **arrived, I told her my instructions and when my parents come to tell them to find me in the pool. As I got to the in-door pool, I tore of my bloody shirt and jeans (which I had my swimming shorts under.) and dived in,

After about an hour, I saw a figure sitting on the edge of the pool. As I swam up, I saw Annabeth looking un-happy as ever. "Hey, Sally and Poseidon want you inside." She told me as she saw me. I nodded: "Alright, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Annabeth sighed, "They want you now and why did you bring Arian here." Her voice filled with bitter when she said Arian's name.

"It seems to me, you hate Calypso and her whole kingdom." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so." I sighed, "Just because, he's Calypso's son doesn't mean you should hate him." I said. "Whatever just get him out of here." She said. "Well, sorry to burst **your** bubble, but he'll be staying here for a while. If you want, you can leave and go to your precious castle." I snapped.

"Well, sorry to burst **your** bubble, but my dearest parents and yours made an agreement, that will be all staying here on till the marriage." She snapped back. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said as I swam away. "Didn't I tell you your dearest parents want you inside." She said while getting red with annoyance. "Oh sure, but you do look at little red and hot." I said as I swam up to her. Annabeth had a confused look on her face.

I put my hands on her ankles. "Percy what are you doi…" I cut her off as I pulled her underwater. As we both got up, Annabeth glared at me as I chuckled. "That's it." She threatened as she splashed me. I returned the glare, "Your on." And with that we had a splash fight. Annabeth and I were laughing our heads off as we splashed each other. After what felt like hours, I went underwater and went behind Annabeth how was rubbing water from her eyes.

I quickly jumped backed up and rapped my arms around her waist. "Ahh!" She screamed. As I laughed as I picked her up and put her over my sholder."Percy! Put me down." She said as she banged into my back. I laughed and got out of the pool. When Annabeth realized what I was doing to do, she yelled: "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU WOULD'NT DAR…" I cut her off as I throw her into the pool. "Oops." I said while chuckling.

I jumped into the pool and pulled her back up, before she could get back her self. As we returned to the surface I trapped her in one corner of the pool. Once our eyes met, I didn't see anger or revenge, I just saw, love. For some reason I started leaning to her. It seemed like Annabeth was also leaning.

As our lips connected, it was pure bliss. After a while, I realized we were making out. But It just had to be ruined when somebody burst in: "YOU TWO BETT-… oh, I'll give you two some…um…privacy." A voice that sounded a lot like Malcolm's said. Me and Annabeth quickly separated and turned the darkest shade of tomatoes you can think of.

We both saw Malcolm smirking and shock. He laughed and went out. "Um…I guess we both should get inside." I said as I we both turned back to normal. At first I thought Annabeth was going punch me, or start yelling at me since I didn't ask to kiss her. But instead, she took a deep breath and nodded and by then I knew I was very close to capturing her heart.

**Well, that's the end of chapter six, hoped you enjoyed. If your not a Percabeth fan, i'm not offeneded if you didn't like it. And I just typed up a different story: 'The Fallen Angles: The Redeemer' and I was just wondering if I should post it, here's the summery: **

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase always thought they were normal teenagers, but when they both turn 16, they find out there are more than they thought; especially when you're a Demigod/Nephilim. But when they find out who they really are, it turns out there the last of there kind…or are they. Join Percy and Annabeth as they go on this amazing quest to find other Demigod/Nephilim, find the truth about who they really are, how they clear there parents names and why every god/goddess and angle are calling Percy and Annabeth the redeemer and many more. And worst of all, people of all regions stop believing in there god/gods and goddess and add to that, some ones out to kill all the remaining Demigods/Nephilim especially a certain Jet-Black and Blonde haired half-blood. **

**If your, liking this story, please review and tell me if I should publish this story. -**** AthenaGray15 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Atlantis and Athens**

****

**Hi guys, so sorry I didn't update for a long time since I have been way to busy, but here's chapter 9 and I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does and PiperElizabethMclean does: ****  
><strong>  
>Percy's POV<br>It's been a week since Malcolm interrupted the make-out session between me and Annabeth. And every since that, Annabeth has been ignoring me, and gods it is annoying. Every time I try to talk to her, she just walks away without saying a word, but I notice her eyes tell a different story. But today Calypso was coming to pick up Arian and one thing was for sure; Annabeth hates Arian, Calypso and their whole kingdom. I tried getting her to tell me why, but like I said she just walks away.

But anyways, later on today Queen Calypso came over to pick up Arian (as I said) and was about to leave when a storm came by which got them to stay here for the night. It was only Calypso who came since her husband needed to watch their kingdom. But since Calypso was over, Annabeth was burning mad. When it was time for dinner we all gathered to the banquet hall and started eating. We were all in an awkward silence besides the fact that Annabeth was glaring arrows at Calypso and she was doing the exact same thing back. And I knew something had happened between the two.

I guess Athena had sensed the tension since she started talking to Calypso.  
>"So Calypso, how is Ethan?" Athena asked.<br>"Oh he is doing fine. He couldn't come since he decided to watch the kingdom and…for past reasons." Calypso answered glaring at Annabeth. Annabeth teeth clenched.  
>"Oh, I'm sure he stayed behind because he was too tired of your clichés." Annabeth snared. I gulped knowing something was going to happen. "Annabeth." Malcolm warned.<p>

"Yeah right, he probably didn't come since he was too tired of you bossing him around all over again." Calypso snapped back. Annabeth gave Calypso a nasty glare. If looks could kill…  
>"Like you weren't any better." Annabeth said through gritted teeth. We all tensed besides Calypso and Arian who had left since the maid knew something was going to happen. "You know what, our life has been perfect before you jumped in and if I were you I would stay away from my kingdom and Ethan." Calypso said and I saw angry through her eyes. Annabeth laughed coldly,<br>"Oh please, I wouldn't even go near that nasty kingdom of yours."

"Annabeth that's enough." I whispered since she was right beside me. But once again, Annabeth ignored me.  
>"But if you go back to it, it was Ethan who made the decision of picking one of us…and you know, I'm betting he wishes to take back his choice."<br>"Take that back!" Calypso snared.

"Not in a hundred years." Annabeth snapped back.  
>"That's it!" Calypso screeched as she tackled Annabeth to the ground and the two girls started pulling each others hair.<br>"Ohh…cat-fight." Malcolm said. We all glared at Malcolm. Who had decided to shut up.  
>"I SAID TO TAKE IT BACK!" Calypso said as she pulled Annabeth's hair.<p>

"NEVER!" Annabeth said while yanking Calypso's hair harder.  
>"Girls that's enough!" My mom Sally scolded trying to get Calypso off Annabeth. Athena then helped, and so did the rest. But I realized they were all trying to get Calypso off…they didn't even bother to try to get Annabeth off Calypso. So, that was my role. I got beside Annabeth's head and took her by the arms and pulled her away from Calypso. But of course she fought back and tried to get away from me. "<br>"Annabeth, stop." I scolded her. "You're acting childish"

"LET ME GO!" Annabeth yelled at me and yanked out if my arms which were right around her waist. This time, she tackled Calypso to the ground which caused Calypso to yelp.  
>"Girls stop." My dad Poseidon's voiced boomed as he tried to get Annabeth off, but somehow Annabeth pushed him away.<br>"Well…I tried." Poseidon sighed. Wow, my dad never gives up.  
>"I'll try." Malcolm said and tried to get Annabeth off. "Annie stop this." Malcolm told her. But it was no use, Annabeth had punched Malcolm.<br>"Ohh…what the heck?" Malcolm whined covering his nose which was now bleeding. I turned to my mom and Athena. They shook their head saying they weren't going to try. I sighed…Percy Jackson to the rescue. I got behind Annabeth and pulled her off of Calypso (and wow, she was strong.)

"Annabeth stop." I begged her, pulling her off. But she just kept pulling Calypso's hair and Calypso was doing the same. So I tugged and pulled but she wouldn't get off. No matter what Annabeth did to me (not to mention punch me, kick me and slap me) I didn't give up. And finally after a final pull, I got Annabeth off. Everyone got over to Calypso and helped her up and held her back (just in case she was going to attack.) I turned my attention to Annabeth who had tears running down her check. I held her tight and put my hands on her face and wiped the tears away with my thumb.  
>"It's alright." I whispered into her hair as she hugged me and buried her face into my neck.<p>

After a while, I realized Calypso had gone to her room (which is the guest room.) Everyone was looking at me in disbelieve. I sighed and gave them a look that said: I'll-take-her-to-her-bedroom. They all nodded in agreement. I picked Annabeth up bridle style. She then buried her face in my chest. I smiled and walked up stares and brought her to her room. As I opened her room, she held me tighter not wanting me to leave her here. I sighed and put her done. She looked at me with a look of sadness, loneliness, guilt and fear.

A tear ran done her check. I wiped it away with my thumb and smiled. "Percy I…I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered. I smiled.  
>"You did nothing wrong Annabeth, we'll talk about it tomorrow so just get some sleep." I told her. She nodded and slipped into her blanket. I smiled and kissed her head,<br>"Goodnight Annabeth." Annabeth seemed to smile.  
>"Goodnight." I sighed and walked out of her room where I saw Calypso coming out of her room crying.<br>"Hey…what's wrong." I asked.  
>"That devil of your fiancée pulled my hair." She cried hugging me and laying her head on my chest. Well you're the one who tackled her. My inner voice said.<p>

"Shh…its okay, I'm sure Annabeth didn't mean too." I hugged her back and ignoring that she called Annabeth a devil. Calypso nodded. After a while, I got really uncomfortable.  
>"Um…Calypso…get some rest okay." I said pulling away from her. Calypso had a look in her eyes that got me to get second-thoughts about this girl. I hadn't even realized our lips were only a centimeter away. Suddenly, the gap between our lips closed.<br>Percy Jackson! You jerk! what are you doing? You're getting married! Get away from her. She's using you." My inner voice yelled at me. "What am I doing?" I asked my-self.

But something made me kiss her back. Calypso smiled as I kissed her back. She tried to get her tongue in my mouth, but I wouldn't let her in. Suddenly, I heard a door open and I heard a gasp. I quickly pulled away from Calypso and turned around seeing…Annabeth.

Annabeth had tears running down her check. "  
>"Annabeth…it's not what…" I started. But Annabeth cut me off by shaking her head and running away. "Annabeth!" I called, but it was too late, she was gone. I turned back to Calypso and saw her smirking. I felt anger wash over me.<br>"You planned this didn't you?" I yelled at her. Calypso shook her head, but her eyes said: yes, of course.  
>"YOU KNOW WHAT? ANNABETH WAS RIGHT. YOU REALLY ARE A ** AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" I yelled at her. Calypso so was shocked on what I had said. I pushed her away and chased after Annabeth. But one thing remained in my head: What have I done?<p>

**Well, I hoped to like this chapter. I think this chapter was a little short. But I hoped you liked it and thank you to everybody for reviewing chapter 8. And special thanks to PiperElizabethMclean for letting me continue this story, helping me on this idea and being my Beta-reader ~ she is the best. But anyways, I hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ten: Kissing Nico **

Hi everyone. I am so, so sorry I didn't update any faster. You see, my parents set a rule that I cannot use anything (as in my laptop, PSP, Wii, X-Box 360 etc) on school days; which mean, I cannot update. About two weeks ago, I updated two of my stories (One Moment in Time and The Celebrity Love Series: Move On.) So thank you to all those who reviewed! Lastly, I have a special person I want to thank:

Wendy! Who gave this idea from an anonymous review for chapter 9. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Anyways, that's all I have to say…so read on!

**O-(O)-O **

**{**_In the pervious chapter...(Percy'sPOV) _

_Annabeth had tears running down her check. "__  
><em>_"Annabeth…it's not what…" I started. But Annabeth cut me off by shaking her head and running away. "Annabeth!" I called, but it was too late, she was gone. I turned back to Calypso and saw her smirking. I felt anger wash over me.__  
><em>_"You planned this didn't you?" I yelled at her. Calypso shook her head, but her eyes said: yes, of course.__  
><em>_"YOU KNOW WHAT? ANNABETH WAS RIGHT. YOU REALLY ARE A ** AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" I yelled at her. Calypso so was shocked on what I had said. I pushed her away and chased after Annabeth. But one thing remained in my head: What have I done?_**}**

**Annabeth's POV **

**I stood there; shock as ever. Right in front of my very eyes was my 50% I-still-hate-so-very-much-fiance kissing my worst/immortal enemy. I gasped…once Percy noticed me standing in the door way staring at the two, he immediately pushed Calypso away. Calypso in the other hand was smirking at my direction. **

"**Annabeth…it's not what…" He started. But I caught him off by running away; with tears running down my face. Only hearing him call after me. **

**I had no clue where I was running off or why I was crying. I mean, I had no feelings for Percy at all. I shouldn't care that's he's kind of cheating on me. Or…I shouldn't care who he kisses. But I guess, I was crying because…I actually thought he liked me…just like Luke did…**

**Unlike Ethan who treated me like I was his property and that I was something new to show off to his friends. So, I guess I should have known that he was a cheat and a jerk. **

**Thinking of the time I found out that Ethan was cheating on me with Calypso (or was it…Ethan was cheating on Calypso with me…) made more tears run down my face. **

**I had no clue where I was running off, but as soon my feet started moving, I saw very familiar places pass by as I run. I soon realize I was heading to the beach….**

**O-(O)-O **

**A couple minutes has passed since I arrived at the beach. In those minutes, I noticed a very familiar figure sitting by. I caught the person's deep dark eyes and instantly realize it was my cousin/Prince of London Nico di Angelo. Nico was also the future husband of my best-friend Thalia Grace (Princess of Rome). **

"**Nico?" I asked. **

"**Annabeth? What are you doing this late at night?" He asked. **

**With that question (and voice) my mind quickly registered that this person really is Nico**

"**Oh nothing; I just decided to take a midnight stroll." I lied as I approached him. **

**But of course, I should know better to try to fool a Di Angelo… soon I was spilling everything to him. In the end, Nico was giving me a hug a brother and sister would do. **

"**It's all right Annabeth. I'm sure Percy has a perfect explanation for this." Nico said uncomfortably. Since, I-scratch that –we all know he isn't much a people person. But his voice sounded so certain, I wanted to believe him so badly. **

**But I already knew Percy's explanation would be that same as every other cheating boyfriend's explanation when they get cut. Which would be…**

"**It's not what you think. {Enter name of Bit**} Kissed me. I didn't kiss her at all." Or at least, something like that. **

"**I don't know Nico. I mean…" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a too good to miss voice call my name. **

"**ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" Percy called. **

**I looked at Nico startled. But he seemed relived to hear Percy's voice get closer. **

"**OH look; you can get an explanation now." He said causing me to glare at him. **

**The next thing I said freaked me out even more than how Nico's reaction looked like when I asked him. **

"**Kiss me." I blurted out. Nico looked at me alarmed. **

"**HELL NO! 1.) I have a girlfriend and two…YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" Nico exclaimed.**

**I rolled my eyes, "It's just a kiss. I just need to get Percy back." **

**Nico still gave me a looked that asked if I gotten hit by an asteroid. Half a second later…we were arguing. Which went with Nico complaining and me reasoning with him. **

**But I should have know that with all this racket, someone can easily find you. **

**I was soon hearing footsteps getting closer with every syllable me and Nico said. **

"**Please?" I begged. "Thalia won't even know." **

**Nico looked at me doubtfully. "Fine!" He surrendered. "But I square, this is the most disgusting thing I've ever done and I'll regret this later on." **

**I had to agree to that. **

**Soon he was leaning in. Once our lips were connected, I wanted to throw up. I mean, Nico wasn't a bad kisser I at all. But imagian you kissing your cousin or someone you're related to. 5 words, "G.R.O.S.S!" Well, actually 1 word and 5 letters. But STILL! **

**After less than a minute, Nico was on the ground with someone on top of him. This someone turns out to have the world's messes Jet-Black hair in the world. **

**Percy. **

{A/N: I was going to stop here, but since you guys were waiting for a month for me to update, I won't stop here.}

"**Percy!" I screamed at him and ripped him off of Nico; who already had a black eye. **

**Nico raised to his feet and glared at me. "I knew I would regret this." He mumbled. **

"**Nico I'm so…" I started. **

**But was caught off by my stupid Seaweed Brain of a Fiance. **

"**Why in HADES WERE YOU KISSING MY FIANCEE?" Percy demanded. His eyes were full of fury and revenage. **

"**Relax Percy, Dude. It's not what you thou…" Nico started, but Percy caught him off this time. **

**For the rest of our **_**splendid **_**time at the beach, Percy was trying to beat the sh** out of Nico, while Nico was always trying to reason with him, and while I held Percy back and yelling at the boys. **

**I soon noticed flashes in the bushes, which I immediately realize it was the Royal Paparazzi. **

**I was way off guard by this and had to drag the two boys by their ears and ran to the nearest hiding spot. **

**Before the boys could ask me what was going on, I put my hands over their month to keep them from saying anything. **

"_**breaking news, Princess Annabeth of Athens hand been caught cheating on her future husband Prince Percy of Persia. The Person who Princess Annabeth had been caught cheating on is known as Prince Nico of London." **_**The reporters reported. **

**Once I heard the full report, I knew I was in big trouble with a certain Princess of Rome. **

**O-(O)-O**

Well, there you go, 1,260 words. No my best at all…but hey, at least I updated! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews again and the 58th reviewer will get a sneak peek on the next chapter. Last thing I want to say is …Happy Valentines! (I don't know if I'm saying this to early or not…since 1. I can't post this on Tuesday and 2. If I posted this a week after Valentines…well you know. Happy Late Valentines!) Let's hope I'll update soon~

AthenaGray15 {P.S: So sorry for all the misspelling, this isn't edited...}


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Ashamed, Brainwashed and enemy **

_***Previously:**__"breaking news, Princess Annabeth of Athens hand been caught cheating on her future husband Prince Percy of Atlantis. The Person who Princess Annabeth had been caught cheating on is known as Prince Nico of London." The reporters reported. Once I heard the full report, I knew I was in big trouble with a certain Princess of Rome.__*** **_

Without further ado…Chapter nine:

**Annabeth's POV: **

**I gulped. Percy and Nico had finally decided to shut up when they heard the reporter. But sadly once the reporter left, they two boys got out of my tight grip over there mouth and Percy demanded answers from both of us. Of course I wasn't listening as Nico tried to calm Percy down and explain at the same time. Both of those things weren't Nico like…so it turned out into an epic fail. **

**All I was thinking about was the fact that Thalia would be pissed off by me and Nico or laughing her head off. After awhile of just hearing my own thoughts, I didn't even realize that Percy had tackled Nico back into the ground. I just sighed, "**_**When will this night end?" **_**I asked myself. I went over to the two boys and ripped Percy off of Nico, **

"**Look Percy, none of this is Nico's fault…I'm the one who asked him to kiss me." My voice was leaking with annoyance. **

"**Yeah; and I swear Perce, that was the grossest thing I've never done and I would never ever do it again." Nico piped up. I sent him a glare. With the message, "Let me do the talking." **

**Nico got my message clearly and decided to shut up. **

"**So; let me get this straight, you" Percy was speaking to me. "asked Nico to kiss you for a reason-I don't know of, and other than that he's your cousin! So that's just plain Gross." I nodded my head in the brief but perfectly understood explanation. Percy turned to face Nico, his voice was much **_**much **_**more deadly than the one he used with me. **

"**And you decided to go along with it?" Nico nodded and then shook his head. Leaving Percy even more confused and annoyed. But hey, at least he doesn't want to kill our cousin anymore; I think. **

"**Yes. I mean No. Yes. No wait, I mean no. I...um...no. Wait, ugh...yes." And he continued this for about 2 minutes when I decided to shut him up, by putting a hand over his mouth. **

"**What Nico is trying to say is that he didn't want to kiss me at all, but he went along with it for my sake." I said. Nico nodded his head eagerly at the explanation I was giving Percy. **

"**But here's the question I'm more confused about than angry, WHY?" Percy asked; well, more like demanded. He's very demanding. **

**I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh…well, let me see…just an hour ago I caught my **_**sweetest **_**fiancée kissing my worst enemy right before my eyes outside my door; so I don't know." You could easily hear the sarcasm in my voice. **

**Percy looked a bit, hurt…"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry okay. She's the one who kissed me; I didn't kiss her at all."I rolled my eyes at the same old explanation every cheating boyfriend gives their girlfriend or in this case, **_**fiancé**_**. **

"**That's what they always say." I yelled at Percy while throwing Nico aside. As he decided to sit down and enjoy the show. **

"**What are you talk-"I cut Percy off. **

"**Every time a girlfriend catches their boyfriend cheating, that's their explanation to everything. And if the girl is stupid enough she'll forgive him. But trust me, **_**Peruses Jackson**_**; I'm not one of those girls." I continued to yell at him. **

**Percy's sea-green eyes seem to have gotten stormy; for accusing him as one of those guys and for calling him as his full name, which of course I knew he hated. "Well, look Annabeth; I'm not one of those guys. Those guys are all just worthless pathetic jerks who can't see that they just lost the best thing in their life. And right now, I'm not loosing mine." **

**I was pretty confused about what Percy was saying. But before I could say anything more, Percy caught me off this time,**

"**I'm not lying to you okay? Calypso was the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss her." Percy was about to say something else but the question that was bugging me every since I left the castle came out, **

"**Well then, why didn't you pull back? I saw you okay, and I saw you kissing her back. So here is my question, why didn't you pull back?" **

**Percy's mouth opened then closed; as if he was lost with words. Or he just didn't know what to say and how to answer. I gave him a bitter but sad smile, "That's what I thought." With that, I sighed and turned my back about to walk away. **

**But Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I tried to pull back but Percy's grip was too tight. "I didn't pull back because; ugh I don't know okay. But when I realize you were there, I realized what I did was wrong. I should have never have allowed her to kiss me in the first place. For that I am so **_**so**_** sorry with all my heart." I have to say, that was pretty much the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me for forgiveness-and also the **_**most annoying**_**.**

**I just gave him a playful glare, "But what if I don't take in your apology?" Percy gave a smirk and said, "Well then, I guess I won't leave you alone until you do." I bit my lip, my mind was telling me he can't be trusted and that he is lying. But this time (probably the first time) I listened to my heart. **

**I sighed and gave him a real glare, "I'll forgive you just this once; but remember I may forgive but I will never ever forget." **

**Percy laughed "Are you sure? Because I was told you can be very forgetful at times." I just glared at him and gave him a punch in the arm. "Shut up." I said even though I had a smile on. **

**Behind us, we heard clapping. "That was such a beautiful scene!" Nico exclaimed sarcastically while rolling his eyes. **

**Percy and I laughed. But then, Percy asked, "You still didn't give me the real answer to why you asked Nico to kiss you." I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. Just freaked out I guess." Sure that was half a lie, but hey I was still a bit angry at Percy and didn't exactly trust him. So what's the point of giving someone you don't trust an explanation? **

**Nico looked at his clock, "Sh** Thaila is going to kill me." I looked at him confused. Nico rolled his eyes and showed me his clock, "It's nearly 3:00 am! And if Thalia was watching the news she is totally going to kill me." He exclaimed. Percy laughed, **

"**Guess it is karma for allowing yourself to kiss your cousin!" Nico just rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know how I can have karma when I didn't do anything and, you two are so coming with me." **

**Percy and my eyes widen, "NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING WITH YOU!" We both exclaimed. Nico just laughed and rolled his eyes, **

"**Oh so what, is the world's best fencer and the most feared Princess afraid of some little Princess of Ro-"He stopped dead. Realizing that if he was asked to do the thing when he had nothing to do with the problem; he would have also said no. Okay fine, so what if I did have something to do with it, but that isn't the point. **

**Percy and I nodded our head, glad that Nico understood our fear. Nico just glared at us and had a glint of evil in his eyes, **

"**To bad, you two are still coming with me." **

**O-(O)-O**

**It took nearly 30 minutes of arguing, but once Nico said he'll blackmail both of us, we decided to **_**happily **_**visit our cousin. Once we arrived at the castle, we entered having everyone bowing as we walked by. Nico asked where Thalia is, they all replied with, in her bedroom. Sure, I've been here loads of times, but I still get confused where everything was. **

**If you ever visited Thalia and Nico's castle you'd get what I mean. Their palace was huge and a bit confusing; but the designs of all the Greek gods, monsters, heroes and the structure were amazing. As we walked along the golden railed hallways; I saw the murals of 'The Big Three' fighting the Titans in the last years of the Golden Age. The murals were like paintings brought to life to tell the ancient myths of the Greeks. As we continued to walk, the murals soon showed pictures of the hero Peruses cutting the monster Medusa's head, and the great goddess Athena helping out Hercules complete his quest. **

**They also showed the time when Poseidon and Athena competed for the naming of the new city of Greece. Of course Athena won and the city was named after her, Athens. Next showed a complete different scene between the two gods actually working together to make the Chariot. Athena designed the Chariot while Poseidon made the horses. As I saw this mural I thought of how my own mother Athena acted as if she the Goddess Athena and Percy's father Poseidon act the same towards the god Poseidon. I also thought about the time when my mother actually worked together with one of her worst rivals, Poseidon. They were so like the Greek Gods Athena and Poseidon that I almost thought they actually were for a second. But that thought disappeared when I realized if Athena and Poseidon were able to work together once; Percy and I did have a chance in actually being a couple while ruling two kingdoms who have been enemies for years. **

**I was brought back to reality when we arrived at the last door to the left; Thalia's door. The door had designs of the eagle, lighting and was painted like the sky. But that was only half way. The other half of the door was painted like the underworld. Completely black and showed paintings of skulls and anything related to death. It was a good combination for Thalia's and Nico's bedroom door. **

"**Well, here goes nothing." Nico mumbled and knocked on the door. It took about three knocks until Thalia opened the door looking annoyed but wide awake. When she saw all three of us together she smirked. **

"**What a surprise. I didn't actually think I'll be seeing my best friend, my cousin and my own fiancée on this lovely night when they we starring all over the news about the little cheating incident." Nico instantly turned and pointed at me; **

"**This is none of my fault okay! It's all Annabeth's fault; she was the one who asked me to kiss her!" I gasped in shock that Nico actually blamed me for that incident. Even though it kind of was my fault. But instead of taking the blame like I thought I was going to; I did the childish thing and said the exact opposite. **

"**Is not! You're the one who agreed in kissing me! And we all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Percy." I pointed an accusing finger at Percy. Percy put his hands in defense, **

"**What? I had nothing to do with this at all! I just caught my own fiancé kissing my cousin! How can you blame me? It's all Nico's fault for being there when Annabeth was upset!" **

**Soon we were all fighting over whose fault it was. About a solid ten minutes of waking up the whole castle, Thalia whistled grabbing our attention. **

"**HEY! Cut this out! Do I even look mad?" She yelled. We looked at her and I notice her actually smiling than getting mad at the three of us like we all thought. Percy shook his head. **

"**Well then; could you keep down this racket? You're popping my ear drums and waking up the whole castle." Thalia exclaimed. Percy grinned, **

"**Then let's keep shouting." Thalia glared at Percy, "Watch it Kelp Head!" Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever." **

**I sighed; "Thalia, I know it's like the middle of the night or so but could you please explain while you aren't mad so we can go home?" Nico nodded in agreement. **

**Thalia's eyebrows raised, "Okay. Well, while I was watching the news; I saw Nico and you kissing; of course I was shocked. But then I realized that why in Hades would you two actually kiss each other. So I figured out this must have been a mistake, but when Percy showed up and starting beating Nico up-which you did nicely Percy- I new something happened. And instead of getting mad like I though; I actually enjoyed your little play." Thalia finished with a laugh. Out of the three of us; Nico was the only one that seemed to be asking for trouble without even knowing. **

"**Wait; so let me get this straight. Seeing me getting hurt amused you?" Nico had a look of hurt. "Wrong; seeing you getting hurt by Percy; being dragged by the ear by Annabeth and seeing you looked gross out by kissing Annabeth; amused me!" Thalia laughed. **

**Nico's mouth hanged open; "So what you're actually more happy then angry that I got hurt?" Thalia rolled her eyes, "Yes. But don't blow it." Percy and I gave Nico a warning look to shut up. But I guess Nico took in the wrong as and continue asking Thalia questions. When Thalia looked about to blow; Percy and I abandoned the castle having Thalia's screaming shut ups' ringing through our ears. **

**Once Percy and I were safely out of the castle; Percy sighed "Nico will get us back for leaving him." I rolled my eyes; "I'd rather face a mad Nico than have Thalia scream my ears off." Percy thought of my answer for a second then nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence filled they air while we walked back to the castle. And for the first time that night I realized that for the first time in my life I was actually excited into going back into the castle. **

**O-(O)-O**

**Once we finally arrived at the castle I realized that no one was asleep; instead they were all searching for all of us. Even Calypso; who I could tell was just pretending to care. **

"_**Annabeth Diana Chase**_** where were you at this time of the night!" My father's voice boomed. I looked at Percy and Percy looked at me. Instead of answering his question I said, **

"**Did you see the news?" Father looked at me in confusion and fury. "No we haven't seen the news! But that has nothing to do with the fact that the whole castle was looking for you two. Even Calypso gave out suggestions into where you two might be!" I rolled me eyes and ignored that Calypso had tried being the sweet angel girl she would never be for my parents and Percy's. **

"**Look father; I went out to the beach for some air and Percy came after me. We just talked and Nico came along. So then we ended up going to Thalia's house and continuing our talk there. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Okay; so what if I half lied to my father. It isn't like you guys haven't done that. **

**Father was about to say something that I knew we were going to be off the hook until Calypso caught him off. "I don't think she's telling the truth King Fredrick." I stared at Calypso in pure hatred and shock. Didn't my own family remember the fight we just went into earlier? If they did; they didn't show any signs in remembering. Instead my father and mother nodded as if believing her. Even Poseidon nodded. It was only Sally who didn't seem to agree. She was glancing at me and Percy and I knew Percy had reveled everything to his mom by one look. They were very close. **

"**Oh so what? You're actually going to believe that this liar is telling the truth while I'm not? Calypso here is brainwashing you!" I exclaimed. This time Calypso had a shocked expression but behind the mask she was wearing you could tell this was her plan. **

"**Annabeth! How could you even say that to this-this poor thing! She had just found her son! You should be ashamed of yourself." My mom, Athena exclaimed. Percy and Sally both seemed taking back from the fact that Athena had put herself on Calypso's side. But what got to me the most was the fact that my own mother was ashamed of me! But right now I wasn't ashamed of myself at all! **

"**Ashamed? Are you hearing your own words? Sure Calypso may have just found her son; but that doesn't mean I'm going to be sweet to her! If you don't remember; she stole my own boyfriend and married him right in my face! She fought with me earlier and she even kissed my own fiancée! So how can you be ashamed of me when I didn't do anything wrong! I have every right in the world to act and talk to her like this! I'm not ashamed of my self at all! It's you guys who should be ashamed of yourself for talking her side when she did so much wrong to me!" I yelled at them. **

"**ANNABETH CHASE; I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Father yelled at me after he recovered from shock of what I just said. On normal times I got in trouble I would have ran upstairs without being told to. But since Calypso was here; I didn't want to look like a girl who was such a cry baby! **

"**NO!" I yelled at him. He seemed taken back from this. "Excuse me?" I glared at him, "NO! I am not going to my room!" **

**He glared right back at me, "You may be my daughter Annabeth and you may be ruling soon; but remember that I am still your father and you live under my roof and you live under my rules so go to your room!" **

"**FREDRICK!" my mom exclaimed as she heard my father's harsh words! But my father didn't say or move a muscle and I knew he wanted to see what I had to say to that. I knew he knew I was hurt of what he said to me, but he didn't know I am and always going to be more of a daughter of Athena then a daughter of a Chase! And since my mom always had a comeback; I also always have a comeback! **

"**NO! You may be my father; but you will never ever be my dad! You we ever there for me when I was young! You never were there when I needed you and you aren't even there for me right now! So don't tell me what to do when in my eyes we aren't even related. All my life I wanted to make you and mom proud but now I see that **_**you **_**never were proud of me! You were always to busy in ruling that you forgot that family always goes first! And right now; I am shocked why you'd actually believe that Calypso is the better one and why you're actually on her side! But if you really want me in my room-fine! I'll go to my room and pack all my stuff and head out of **_**your **_**roof and rules! But when you finally come to your senses and realize what you've done; don't come looking for me! Because you've already made an enemy out of me!" And with that I ran to my room; about to pack all my stuff and get away from the life that I never ever wanted. **

**O-(O)-O**

**As I packed; tears ran down my eyes. What I told my father; I meant what I said. He never was there for me, he always chose his job than me, he believed in what Calypso said then what I said and-when we do meet again; he better be prepared because from this point forward I won't be his little girl any more! He made me into his enemy and it will stay like that as long as I live! **

**As I continued to pack, there was banging from my door, it was my mom, Sally and Percy. I was glade that my father decided to stay away. But I didn't get why they still wanted to come to stop me when I made it clear that I was leaving for good! But sill, I let them in. **

**Mom, Sally and Percy came in and the first thing mom did was bring me in a bone crushing hug as she continued saying I'm sorry multiple times. When she finally let go she looked straight in my eyes and said, the **_**wises **_**thing to me, "Don't leave Annabeth." I just rolled my eyes and told her that I can't be in the same castle with dad any more. **

**After millions of tries to get me to stay (which is never like her.) Sally piped up; "Athena if Annabeth wants to go let her be; it isn't your life, it's your daughters" Mom glared at her arch enemy's wife. "You don't know anything about me Sally so don't you say to me to let my own daughter go!" **

"**Mom! Sally's right! This isn't your life; it's my life! And right now; this is what I want to do with it." I told her noticing Sally nodding. "But Annabeth; if I let you go who knows what will happen to you. There are so many bad people out there that will hurt you because of your dad! And what about food, clothes, shelter and money?" I rolled my eyes in my mother's logic. **

"**I'll be fine mom! You should stop worrying about me you know!" Mom rolled her eyes at me, "Annabeth, it's kind of my job to worry about you. But still; there's no one to protect you!" **

**I was about to answer when Percy caught me off, "I'll go with her Queen Athena." Sally and my eyes widen at this. "You?" mom asked. Percy just nodded, "Unlike your husband every one adores us in Atlantis. I can keep your daughter safe if you allow me to go with her." **

**Mom shook her head about this; "No! No! No! You may be wedding my daughter but that doesn't mean I trust you. For do I not know if you might just kidnap her and sell her for ransom or even worst brainwash her and hurt her." Instead of Percy replying, Sally replied instead. **

"**I know my son Athena; and Percy will never ever do that to your daughter! He treats every girl he has ever been with right; and I know Percy will never hurt Annabeth. As much as I dislike the fact that my son is willing to let go of his kingship to run far away with your daughter; I'm surprised why Percy is willing to give so much for Annabeth. I may no know or like where I'm going with this; but I believe me son is the only one who can fit the right job for this." I smiled at Sally and she smiled back. Percy just seemed shock of that his mom just gave him permission to go along with me. **

**Mom sighed and thought of what Sally said, "I guess your right; Percy is the only one that can protect me daughter; but here me out, if anything bad happens to my daughter; your family will feel my wrath!" Sally and Percy nodded, "We promise nothing bad will happen to your daughter!" **

**Mom nodded, and then turned to me, "Are you sure about this Annabeth?" I nodded, "Don't worry mom; I've been trained in what to do if something bad happens. I have enough money, clothes and food and I know Percy will never hurt me." **

**Mom smiled and nodded, "Alright. But if something does happen always know you have a home here." I didn't say anything to that; because I didn't know if I did have a home here. Mom caught my hesitation, "You meant what you said didn't you." I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" **

**She sighed; "You said to not come looking for you and that you won't be coming back because from now on your you're father's enemy. Please tell me you didn't mean it!" She was begging. I gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry mom, but I meant what I said. I meant every word. That's why after I leave please stay away from me, because I don't know I could forgive dad of what he said and did to me in all this years." As I said this; I thought for all those memories of my father always trying to push me into stuff I didn't want to do; and how he always ignored me and said some stuff that would make you cry for days.**

"**Annabeth; you know your dad was just wasn't thinking when he said that." Mom spoke softly, I shook my head,**

"**He meant what he said and I meant what I said; he made me into his enemy and from now on; I'm letting go of the crown meant for me. I am now Athens' enemy." **

**O-(O)-O**

**Important Author's Note: **_Di Immortals!_, I finally finished chapter nine of Atlantis and Athens! Yay! I am so sorry for not updating in what was it-MAY! I was so busy and so tired! I started this chapter a long time ago then decide it was no good and typed this up instead! I would have updated sooner, but I just came back from another trip! Which is why I am so tired! Hehehe. Anyways; this chapter is **4,825 **words long! I really hope that makes up for the long wait! I feel so guilty for making a promise I didn't/couldn't keep! I hope you guys find the heart to forgive me! Because I can't even forgive myself of what I've done; I'll be updating all my other stories and try to hit 4,000 again like this chapter!

Also, I want to thank all the people who took the time to review; I also did give them all a preview of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed that; and-hmm…what was that other thing I wanted to say? Oh yea; I know some of the characters (Athena, Nico etc) are OOC; and I am so sorry about that. It's just it is kind of hard to keep them in character in this plot line. I also what to answer question asked by an anonymous reviewer:

**Anonymous: "How come Calypso is in this story? Does she have an important role here or what? Because it seems like she's just in this story to make Annabeth's life miserable." **

**Answer: In my opinion; that's a pretty good question. She's in this story because she does have a very important role here! But she has way more intentions then just making Annabeth's life miserable then you think! I know I shouldn't say anymore, but here's a secret: **'Calypso was always told that she was going to be defeated by a princess who turned her back against her kingdom. And that same princess will be the one who can change her heart and save her from death but also take back what was right fully hers.' **So mainly the fate of Calypso has something to do with Annabeth-but if she knows that Annabeth is the one to defeat her. That's for me to now and you to find out. **

Okay; that was the only question and the first question that I actually gave away a secret! And before I wrap this up; I think you guys may of notice the change in summery for this story! I changed it because the summery before didn't really fit the plot line and was more like PiperElizabethMclean's. So that's a little shout-out and I'm also planning to change the title. But I'm not so sure to what or to do so. So if you have any suggestions please review and tell me! And; I am sorry for the spelling mistakes. This isn't really edited!

That is all I have to say and; fingers cross I'll update sooner than I originally do/did and I guess until next time! :)

**-Please Review-**


	10. Author's Note: December 30th, 2014

**Author's Note ****- **_December _30th, 2014

The last time I have been on my account was on July 20th, 2013. It has been more than a year since then. I haven't updated my profile, nor my stories. I've completely disappeared from fanfiction. Glancing at what I said on my profile, I called myself lazy for not updating. As much as that's true, it's not the entire truth. I haven't been updating because I've fallen out of the passion in which I once felt for fanfiction. Writing fanfiction was my life, my love, and my happiness.

Or so I thought.

Today marks the beginning of the end of the year. 2015 is literally right around the corner. 2014 was a hard year for a lot of people. It was a hard year for me, and my writing suffered because of it. Maintaining a life online and one in the 'real' world is incredibly difficult to manage without balance. I didn't maintain that balance and before I knew it, my life was crashing down in front of me. I couldn't make time for family and friends as all I wanted to do was sit on my bed with my laptop and type my heart away. I've lost a lot of friends due to the drama that comes along with life. Lies, betrayal, hurt, anger, and sadness is a part of every teenager's life. We all just manage it differently.

I managed it through tears. Lots and lots of tear were shed this year as I cried through the pains and expectations of my family, the drama with my friends, and the sudden realization that I'm not able to let go easily. This year was painful, but I've learned so much and I've grown up. By "growing up" you lose the passion you have for things even when you thought you'd love them forever. I've lost my passion for "borrowing" characters and playing dress up with them. Fanfiction is _the _way to unleash your imagination and I've done so. It helped shape my life and who I am. However, I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago. I've grown up and I've been on a hunt to find my "happy place."

My happy place is my writing. I write not only to unleash my imagination, but to help myself gain a clear mind and deeper understanding of who I am. I can't seem to do that anymore on this website because looking back on my stories, I'm reminded that I was once this happy little girl who thought life was perfect. I know now that perfection isn't real, it's a delusion. The bittersweet delusion of perfection.

I found my happy place, and now I need to close a chapter in my life and learn to let go by moving on. This is one of the chapters that I've kept open for such a long time. I've been holding on to this part of my childhood because it is what made up my childhood. I used fanfiction to hide from the world, but now it's time to face it. Fanfiction is my comfort zone, and now I need to step out of this bubble and feel alive again. I'm the empty shell of the girl I used to be, and I'm going to fill this shell right back up with the joy and passion for writing. I'm breaking the rules I've used to trap myself in, and as my gym coach told me, _let go of the pain. _

This isn't a goodbye to my writing career. It's just my way of moving on from the expectations I've put up for myself. I'm closing this chapter in my life because I want to be in control to write out my life. I'm taking the pen back and I'm planning to write my heart away-making as many mistakes that I want without being able to erase them off the paper. Fanfiction will always have a special place in my heart, it was on here in which I've made some of the best friends and people who I know will support me no matter what. Leaving my readers hanging is the last thing I want to do to them-but I hope you guys will understand that it's the best thing I can do for myself as this year ends.

In just two days, it will be a new year and I can't wait to start it off by knowing a little bit better of who I am then the year before. In response to my countless goodbyes, this is what a person I hold dear to my heart always and never says. They always say **'see you later' **and never **goodbye**. I guess that's because goodbye means forever.

So Fanfiction, this isn't goodbye, but more of a see you later and thank you to everyone for being a part of my childhood and a part of my life. I wouldn't be who I am without you.

~ December 30th, 2014

**Athenagray15**


End file.
